Encontro de Solidões
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Duas almas em conflito. Haveria solução? Presente de AS do Need for Fic para Srta. Maga. Ikki e Hyoga, yaoi, pós hades, saga clássica.


**ENCONTRO DE SOLIDÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Ikki e Hyoga – Yaoi**

 **Presente de AS do Need for Fic para Srta. Maga**

 **Por favor, não leia se não for comentar. Obrigada.**

O relacionamento entre aqueles dois era um dos mais complicados de todo o Santuário. De início, todos pensavam que Hyoga e Ikki viviam às turras por conta do suposto relacionamento do aquariano com Shun, justamente o irmão caçula de Ikki.

Mas não era bem isso. Não era tão simples. Havia mais, só que nenhum dos dois quisera lidar com o que sentiam quando estavam perto um do outro e não era exatamente raiva.

A cada vez que se encontravam, voavam faíscas nos olhares cheios de antagonismo, uma birra infinita de Hyoga para com Ikki e, pior, o leonino era uma pimenta ardida de tão arisco. Se evitavam. Não conseguiam se compreender.

A todos parecia que Ikki era intratável, intocável, difícil de conversar e muito cínico.

Não que ele não fosse, mas simplesmente tinha dificuldades absurdas para lidar com seus próprios sentimentos.

Ikki era um sujeito traumatizado por um mestre sádico, que o ensinara apenas a odiar para obter poder. Fora submetido a todas as torturas possíveis antes de obter sua armadura assassinando quem o instruíra por anos horríveis na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Pior ainda. Vira seu mestre matar Esmeralda, a garota que lhe fazia companhia, cuidava de suas feridas e tinha um coração puro e cheio de alegria.

A mente de Ikki de Phoenix era um caldeirão de dores, desamor, espancamento, fúria e mágoa.

Quando o irmão de Shun retornara para tentar obter a armadura de ouro de Sagitário com as piores intenções, estava alucinado de ódio.

E dor.

Fora um período muito sofrido para todos os cavaleiros, especialmente para Shun, pois seu irmão já não parecia seu irmão.

Após lutas inglórias, sofrimento e um tanto de arrependimento por parte de Ikki, havia se iniciado uma verdadeira guerra contra o Santuário, na tentativa de provar que a Deusa Atena não estava no comando, mas sim a mente doentia de quem, se saberia depois, era o cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos.

Hyoga não tinha uma história muito melhor. Além de ter visto sua mãe morrer bem à sua frente, seu mestre, Camus, numa tentativa de incutir no pupilo os valores de um cavaleiro, havia sepultado, para sempre, o navio e o corpo quase congelado da mãe do cavaleiro de Cisne, além de ter prendido o russo num esquife de gelo que seria indestrutível para muitos, menos para a determinação dos cavaleiros de bronze.

As lutas haviam custado vidas, dor, ferimentos profundos e muitas cicatrizes nos corpos e almas daqueles jovens.

Depois de tantas histórias de superação, destruição e dor, deveria ser esperado que esses cavaleiros jamais encontrassem a paz novamente. Só que, anos após todos os eventos terríveis contra Saga, contra Poseidon, contra Hades, havia uma espécie de calmaria e, a pedido de Zeus, estavam novamente todos os heroicos cavaleiros de Atena ressuscitados e bem de saúde.

Alguns deles haviam seguido em frente e festejavam a vida normal, um pouco de sossego na alma e no coração. Havia novos casais, antigos casais e casamentos.

Alguns deles simplesmente não sabiam exatamente o que fazer, qual seria seu propósito se não havia uma guerra? Uma luta?

Ikki estava entre os cavaleiros perdidos num mundo que não compreendia. Passara a vida inteira se preparando para morrer em combate, sem ligar para futuro, para vida normal e agora...

Os dias na Mansão Kido passavam cada vez mais devagar. Era inverno e a neve lá fora só fazia tudo ficar pior para os dois únicos moradores naquele período.

Seiya estava feliz no Santuário ensinando "moleques". Shiryu estava nos Cinco Picos de Rozan cuidando de Shunrei que estava grávida do primeiro filho dos dois. Shun havia se mudado para uma reconstruída Ilha de Andrômeda e seguia cuidando de seus alunos com a ajuda de June de Camaleão.

Dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze que eram como irmãos, Hyoga e Ikki permaneceram na Mansão por absoluta falta de opção.

Hyoga não queria perturbar Camus que agora tinha um relacionamento intenso com Milo de Escorpião. O aquariano de bronze não sabia se ficava feliz ou morto de ciúme. Sua adoração por seu mestre também significava intenso respeito.

Ikki sentia saudades do irmão, já não tinha um mestre, nem ninguém. Não se sentia aceito por quase nenhuma pessoa, por conta de seu temperamento irascível. Era um leonino de sangue fervente.

Já fazia um tempo que aqueles homens estavam ali, sem fazer muita coisa além de treinar, juntos ou separados, ler, ver filmes. Para pessoas tão cheias de treino e energia, era como uma prisão. Não que alguém os impedisse, mas não tinham estudo no sentido literal da palavra, pois o Santuário não era uma escola certificada, então não podiam sequer fazer alguma faculdade, ou talvez arrumar um trabalho. Faziam bicos por aqui e por ali e viviam dos salários que Saori havia designado a cada um.

Não era uma vida estimulante para quem já salvara o mundo mais de uma vez e a frustração era evidente nos olhares que por vezes trocavam.

"Ikki, quer um pouco de chocolate quente?" Hyoga perguntou colocando a cabeça pela porta que ligava a cozinha à sala onde Ikki estava sentado olhando para o nada.

"Sabe fazer irish coffee? Seria ideal para o clima." Ikki respondeu com ar sisudo. Não era muito de conversa e tinha lá suas implicâncias com Hyoga, mas tinha que admitir para si mesmo que estavam se dando até bem naquela mansão com poucos empregados. Cada um ficava num quarto, almoçavam juntos, jantavam juntos e de vez em quando Ikki tocava violão e Hyoga contava histórias da Sibéria, pareciam até uma família.

"Não temos drambuie." (1)

"Mas temos uísque." Ikki se levantou e foi para a cozinha. "Tem chantilly?"

"Deve ter. Que eu me lembre o Seiya adora sorvete com chantilly." Hyoga falou com uma nota de saudade na voz. "Faz tempo que não nos falamos, quase um mês."

"Talvez porque tem três meses que estamos aqui trancafiados fazendo droga alguma? Se não tivesse uma academia nesse lugar, eu iria enlouquecer." Ikki respondeu enquanto pegava os ingredientes.

"Não está meio cedo pra você beber não?" Hyoga franziu de leve o cenho. Ikki vinha bebendo cada vez mais. Já o vira desmaiar no sofá por conta da quantidade absurda de uísque. Um cavaleiro tinha obrigação de se cuidar, mas não parecia que o irmão de Shun estivesse se importando.

"É só café irlandês, mas se incomoda você, não beba. Fique com seu chocolate quente que é bebida para crianças." Misturou o café recém-feito com açúcar, mexeu bem, juntou não uma, mas duas doses de uísque, o que era bem a mais que o se utilizava comumente. Mexeu tudo, colocou um pouco de creme de leite e cobriu com chantilly. Ficou até bem bonito e cheiroso. "Não vai querer mesmo?" Ikki deu um longo suspiro. Havia sido bem grosseiro, mas não ia pedir desculpas.

"Por que não liga para o Shun? O natal está chegando e vocês sempre o passaram juntos depois que se reconectaram, não?" Hyoga ficou um pouco magoado, mas pegou seu chocolate quente e bebericou enquanto via Ikki colocar mais uísque no tal café irlandês que já estava mais para uísque com toques de café, isso sim.

"Ele tem direito a ter a vida dele e não ter que vir cuidar do irmão mais velho." Ikki voltou para a sala de estar, mas mudou de ideia e foi para a ampla sala de jantar. Ficou olhando a neve cair pelas janelas bebericando seu café. Solidão. Não fora o que sempre buscara? Então por que agora não conseguia se sentir bem por estar solitário? Ou quase isso.

Hyoga terminou de beber o chocolate quente e lavou tudo, deixando a cozinha impecável. Havia empregados, mas era domingo, então estavam de folga.

"Quer ver um filme? Talvez jogar uma partida de xadrez." Hyoga colocou as mãos nos bolsos reparando na silhueta alta e forte à sua frente. Ikki era um sujeito bonito, mas não o via com ninguém. Solitário, como ele.

"Você não tem o que fazer?" Ikki perguntou e se virou com olhos tristes observando o rosto bonito do russo. "Como você pode ser filho de japonês com russo? Só tem Rússia nessa sua aparência de nuggets congelado."

"Olha, se for para ser nuggets, é mais você que eu. Sou pato, não frango… Na verdade um cisne, mas enfim. Ave Galinácea de Phoenix." Hyoga tinha humor ácido quando queria. Aquariano, podia ser muito simpático, mas sua honestidade a toda prova beirava a grosseria.

"Muito engraçado." Ikki ficou olhando dentro dos olhos cor de água de iceberg de Hyoga. "Por que não tem namorada, Hyoga? Ou namorado, vai saber, tem tanto gay no Santuário que nem falo mais nada. Até o Máscara da Morte! O pretenso machão italiano que se acabou de amor pelo Afrodite, quem diria."

Hyoga riu baixo. "Olha, não sei ao certo. Apenas não parei para me preocupar com isso. Você achava que eu tinha um relacionamento com o seu irmão, então essa pergunta sobre namorada ou namorado não é necessária."

"Pensei que estava apaixonado pelo Shun e ele por você. Só que antes teve aquela tal de Eris. Então, sei lá do que você gosta." Ikki falou o que sempre pensara, mas não tivera como perguntar ao irmão.

O russo novamente sorriu. "Eu gostaria muito de ter alguém como Shun, mas pela sensibilidade dele não sou o parceiro mais adequado. Sejamos sinceros, eu tenho ojeriza aos dramas, me desculpe dizer isso, e seu irmão é muito dramático." Era a mais pura verdade. Embora Hyoga fosse um sonhador, que adorava planejar um futuro feliz algum dia e se divertir, o jeito de Shun o afastara do rapaz.

"Eu também acho que Shun exagera, mas se ele não fosse assim, não seria tão forte. Ele sente tudo com intensidade." Ikki suspirou. "E eu também."

Hyoga nada disse. Ficou observando Ikki terminar a bebida e suspirar como se estivesse muito cansado.

"Quer treinar um pouco? Se conseguir me vencer eu preparo strogonoff de frango para o almoço, mas prometo que você não será usado na receita." Ikki riu um pouco mais tranquilamente.

"Você gostaria de ter alguém como Shun?" Hyoga perguntou enquanto se virava para irem para o ginásio. "Digo, namoraria um homem?" Queria muito saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Ikki estranhou um pouco. "Sei lá. Nunca me apaixonei por um. Acho que nós todos temos nossa sexualidade meio fluida. Passamos a vida nos esfregando num monte de homens e, vamos convir que os colegas de profissão são bem bonitos. No entanto, como Shun não, pelo mesmo motivo seu. Prefiro pessoas mais... Mais..."

"Aguerridas." Hyoga completou. Entendia bem aquilo. "Se bem que não sei se é essa a palavra. No entanto, lindo ele é mesmo, como quase todos nós." Ficou ligeiramente sem graça porque dera muita ênfase ao nós. Achava Ikki atraente e somente no momento em que pensou sobre isso compreendeu que talvez demais. (2)

"Há exceções como, por exemplo, o Dio de Mosca e alguns outros..." Ikki comentou enquanto amarrava faixas nos punhos.

Hyoga gargalhou. "Jamian de Corvo também era uma beleza, não?"

Riram juntos por momentos e então apenas se acalmaram e ficaram se olhando.

"Não quero passar a impressão errada. Estou me sentindo péssimo por ficar julgando somente a aparência. Todos eram bons cavaleiros, apenas que estávamos lutando uns contra os outros incitados pelos horrores que Saga de Gêmeos patrocinou." Hyoga retrucou com um breve suspiro.

"Bem, digamos que, de qualquer maneira, é um problema que você não terá, uma vez que é bonito demais para já ter tido alguma questão envolvendo isso." Ikki terminou de enfaixar os pulsos e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Hyoga ficou parado onde estava, observando Ikki. "Olha só quem fala. Você é extremamente atraente, Ikki." Pigarreou meio sem graça. Apesar de já ter dezenove anos, não tinha muita experiência com relacionamentos para saber se era ou não atraente e achou aquela conversa toda meio estranha. Prendeu um pouco os cabelos e também enfaixou os punhos.

"Ah, claro, um sujeito mal humorado, com uma cicatriz imensa no meio da cara e todo cheio de outras tantas cicatrizes. Ainda bem que nunca me viu pelado ou sairia correndo. Está pronto? Quer se aquecer antes?" Phoenix fez associações nada santas com pelado e aquecimento...

"Eu tenho uma enorme no peito de quando você quase arrancou meu coração. Se vamos falar de cicatrizes tem a do meu olho que não ficou muito bonito, mas enfim... Ao menos foi a pálpebra e não meu olho o que Isaac destruiu." Hyoga se estirou em posturas parecidas às de seu golpe pó de diamante.

"Desculpe por isso." Uma tensão forte no ar. O cosmo de Ikki aflorando ao pensar que quase matara Hyoga. Ele não gostava de pedir desculpas, mas precisava reconhecer que o que quase fizera fora terrível.

"Apenas vamos treinar um pouco?" Pensar no passado não era a melhor opção.

"Você é bailarino, por acaso? Sempre quis lhe perguntar." Ikki achava incrível como alguém poderia ser tão terno, violento, sentimental, controlado, poderoso, frágil, tudo junto. Hyoga era tudo isso.

"Bem, Camus me treinou à exaustão e, dentre todo o treinamento, aprendi um pouco de balé sim. Camus sempre foi ótimo dançarino. Leveza pode combinar com força bruta, como você vai descobrir."

Sem aviso, o cavaleiro de cisne nem piscou, avançou em Ikki num golpe potente de luta livre. Eles eram muito treinados e sabiam tantas lutas quanto as existentes na terra. A vida inteira treinando, se esfolando, quebrando ossos, tensionando músculos.

"Você é rápido." Ikki aparou o golpe e prendeu Hyoga num contragolpe. "Pensei que você era mais sentimental e estava envolvido pela minha maravilhosa conversa."

"Desde quando você é de muita conversa? Percebi logo sua estratégia." Hyoga sequer ofegava. Lutara com Camus de Aquário e vencera. Ikki achava mesmo que seria fácil? Atirou Ikki longe e o viu cair de pé com um barulho seco. "Boa defesa."

"Você é hilário se pensa que pode me vencer." Ikki não ia dizer nada, mas se impressionava a cada dia mais com Hyoga. Ouvira-o cantarolar em russo e francês, o vira dedilhar o violão e vencer variadas partidas de xadrez. Ele era bem inteligente. E bonito.

"A coisa mais importante para um cavaleiro é estar totalmente separado de seus sentimentos, emoções, quando num campo de batalha. Não sou hilário, nem emotivo, nem nada além de um cavaleiro quando estou me digladiando com quem quer que seja." O tremendo orgulho do que havia aprendido, a duras penas, com Camus.

"Queria ter tido um mestre que não me ensinasse apenas a socar e sentir ódio infinito." Ikki aqueceu o olhar e a temperatura subiu vários graus na sala. "Sou fogo puro, Hyoga. Você aguenta?" O cosmo gigantesco do leonino de bronze que podia reduzir às cinzas praticamente qualquer coisa.

Lutaram por algum tempo, num equilíbrio fantástico de técnica e força.

"Vamos destruir a mansão ou já está bom?" Hyoga cruzou os braços, com o olhar altivo e distante dos que não exibiam sentimentos no meio de uma luta.

Ikki também cruzou os braços e sorriu. "Você realmente tem muito que ver com Camus. Tem a postura perfeita, o olhar distante e é duro de combater."

"Vou tomar como elogio." Hyoga comentou com um leve sorriso.

"É para ser um." Ikki respondeu num tom de voz mais baixo.

"Certo, vamos tomar banho e depois você me deve um almoço."

"Eu devo? De onde tirou isso? Por acaso me venceu?" Ikki reclamou com tom de joça.

"Claro que sim." Rápido, Hyoga derrubou Ikki no chão após ter feito o piso ter uma fina e quase imperceptível camada de gelo fino. "Acha que se você esquenta eu não sou capaz de esfriar?"

Ikki ficou no chão, com o russo por cima dele, ambos se encarando e sorrindo. O momento começou a ficar muito longo e Hyoga pigarreou, se levantando.

"Vamos dividir. Eu faço seu strogonoff no almoço e você prepara qualquer coisa que queira para nosso jantar." Phoenix não sabia porque não conseguia ficar com raiva daquele russo tanto quanto no passado de ambos.

"Quando eu o conheci, pensei que você era um bronco. Grosseiro, metido a durão, frio, agressivo e uma pessoa muito distante. Agora sei que você é tudo isso, mas tem um lado mais humano. Vou fazer missô e gyudon para nós dois." (3)

"Nós somos parecidos." Ikki nem ia comentar que Hyoga pretendia fazer seus pratos favoritos e nem imaginava se o loiro sabia.

"Poderia me explicar no que?" Hyoga atirou uma toalha aquecida para Ikki e ficou observando-o. Ele estava mais alto e forte. Vinte anos de idade e ainda tinha um olhar infantil algumas vezes.

"Vejamos. Nossas armaduras representam aves, ou seja, podemos fazer todo tipo de piada associada. Mostramo-nos aos demais como frios e distantes, embora talvez, eu disse talvez, não sejamos nada disso. Nós dois tínhamos a missão de matar nossos companheiros de bronze, fosse por qual motivo fosse." Aduziu ao ver o olhar de quem ia reclamar do russo.

"Ora, Ikki. Tem mais coisas que isso." Hyoga respirou fundo. "Mas não são boas coisas. Talvez apenas devamos ir tomar banho e deixar toda essa conversa para lá."

"Diga de uma vez. Detesto ficar adivinhando ou ter que fazer joguinhos para saber alguma coisa. Não somos flores. E de coisas ruins ambas nossas vidas estão cheias."

"Tivemos que matar nossos mestres e..." Hyoga sentia o coração disparar. Seria a pior parte agora...

"E?" Ikki tinha o olha gélido. Até parecia que ele era o cavaleiro do gelo.

"Perdemos mulheres que amávamos. Eu perdi minha mãe e você perdeu seu primeiro amor, Esmeralda." Hyoga observou Ikki e se arrependeu. Havia uma dor funda no olhar azul do cavaleiro de Phoenix.

"Isso não foi bom de lembrar." Ikki murmurou e foi para seu quarto tomar um banho para começar a preparar o almoço.

Hyoga suspirou pesadamente. Não queria magoar Ikki, muito pelo contrário. O que estava sentindo? Seu mestre lhe dissera para esquecer os sentimentos em uma batalha, mas não estava em guerra… Talvez estivesse, com seu coração…

Ikki fez um ótimo strogonoff e abriu um vinho tinto para beberem enquanto comiam.

"Talvez eu o contrate como cozinheiro." Hyoga sorriu fazendo os olhos muito azuis brilharem.

"Vai sonhando." Ikki respondeu enquanto comia a última porção de arroz com strogonoff. "Você lava os pratos."

"Eu? Mas que presente é esse que não é completo?" Hyoga reclamou, rindo.

"Eu disse que faria o almoço, não que ia arrumar tudo, pato!" Ikki respondeu se levantando. "Vou ler um pouco. Até mais ver."

"Por que não fica aqui, lendo, enquanto eu arrumo tudo?" Hyoga falou quase que apenas para si mesmo.

Ikki franziu de leve o cenho e ficou olhando Hyoga por mais tempo do que pretendia. "É inverno, está nevando, normal se sentir sozinho e deprimido, mas eu garanto que não sou a companhia que você quer." Falou com um tom de voz sério. Seus sentimentos estavam tão loucos! Por que agora achava que Hyoga era interessante, inteligente e boa companhia?

Talvez por que ele realmente fosse?

"Não estou pedindo para namorarmos!" Hyoga reclamou, nervoso com a palavra que dissera. Namoro? De onde saíra aquilo?

Ikki ficou parado, encarando Hyoga, por algum tempo. Suspirou. "Você gostaria?" Estava tão nervoso que nem parecia alguém capaz de enfrentar deuses.

"O que?" Hyoga tinha o coração na boca. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Ikki, seu coração não sabia em que ritmo bater.

"Não sou homem de hesitações, nem de meias palavras, muito menos de não fazer o que eu quero." Ikki se aproximou e segurou Hyoga pela cintura, subindo uma das mãos pelas costas dele até o pescoço. "Pode me matar, depois..." Inclinou-se e beijou Hyoga carinhosamente na boca, devagar, explorando, sentindo-se incrível quando o russo o enlaçou pelo pescoço e encaixou-se em seu corpo num beijo profundo.

Separaram-se após alguns momentos, ligeiramente confusos.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Hyoga perguntou, ligeiramente arfante. Os olhos presos ao de Ikki.

"Sendo felizes." Ikki respondeu com um sorriso que Hyoga não sabia que ele possuía.

O inverno ficou quente e agradável.

* * *

(1) Drambuie é um licor de uísque de malte a base de mel, ervas, e uma mistura secreta de especiarias. O sabor sugere açafrão, mel, erva-doce e noz-moscada. É a bebida usada no café irlandês feito na Irlanda.

(2) Aguerrido: Que possui uma inclinação para o combate ou para a luta; que é ensinado a combater em guerras; guerreiro. Que se comporta de maneira violenta; que tem inclinação para a violência; exaltado.

(3) Giudon é basicamente carne com cebola sobre um tigela de arroz, cozida em um molho levemente agridoce. É um prato bastante popular no Japão.

Missô é um tipo de massa de soja cozida, a que se adicionam sal e um cereal ( ., cevada ou arroz) fermentado, rica em proteínas e usado em sopas, com um sabor salgado e doce.


End file.
